project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Togepi Line/DPPt
Togepi is only available as a gift Pokémon in Platinum, received from Cynthia in Eternia City as an Egg. Shiny Stones can be obtained on Route 210 and Iron Island, as well as route 228 in the post game. While the Togepi line may have been a somewhat underwhelming Normal/Flying-type in previous generations, even with its large movepool and different stat spread from its peers, Sinnoh introduced something that allowed to carve a solid niche for itself. This thing being in the form of its new evolution in Togekiss. This floating fortress is incredibly bulky and packs a impressive special attack stat to lay the hurt on those engaging it. Serene Grace and Hustle have also seen indirect buffs thanks to the new moves that the line has at its disposal. While its certainly different from Crobat and Staraptor, it's just as good in what it does as they are in their role. Important Matchups * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): Given Togetic's questionable movepool at this point, it is best avoided, although the birdy is useful for taking hits to heal teammates if needed due to its competent bulk. * Rival (Hearthome City): Togetic should avoid fighting Staravia due to it resisting Grass Knot and having Intimidate to weaken Return. This gives it plenty of time to set up Double Team to abuse Endeavor and Quick Attack with. Everything else is fair game between Return and Grass Knot, just be ready to have to heal somewhat frequently. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Air Cutter from the Tutor on route 212 is Togetic's best option against Meditite and Machoke, although care will be required against the later as a result of it having Rock Tomb. Fire Blast/Flamethrower will decimate her Lucario however. * Rival (Pastoria City): Shock Wave ignores evasion boosts, hence Togetic can willingly engage Staravia this time around. It also is its strongest option against Prinplup and Buizel to boot. Everything else is a free enough target to hit with Air Cutter. Just keep an eye on your Pokémon's hp. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): Togetic gets access to Grass Knot/Magical Leaf to slay Quagsire, although Rock Tomb may be a problem in regards to the rest of his team if you resort to Air Cutter instead. Gyarados hits hard with Waterfall, with a chance to 3HKO while Shock Wave 2HKOs. Floatzel is doable, as both Shock Wave and Ice Fang are 3HKOs but healing will be required as it is significantly faster than Togetic. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Sneasel is faster than Togetic, and Ice Punch hits hard, and Togetic can only do the same through Flamethrower or Drain Punch. Fire Blast does have a decent chance of OHKOing but it is not worth the risk. Golbat is looking for a 6HKO with Air Cutter, while Psychic is a 2HKOs in response. Lastly Murkrow is likely to score a 3HKO with Drill Peck, but Shock Wave is a 2HKO. * Rival (Canalave City): '''Staraptor is paradoxically less of a threat than it was as Staravia as it has dropped Endeavor for Take Down, Shock Wave away for a 2HKO. Heracross, Infernape, Roserade and Torterra all fall over to Air Cutter, there's no threat here. His Floatzel is a lower leveled version of Wake's one, expect without Ice Fang, you can take this as well. Empoleon has a handy Electric-type weakness for you to exploit with Shock Wave. Lastly Rapidash only has Fire Spin for STAB, guess what you do to this? * '''Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): '''Your newly evolved Togekiss naturally outspeeds Magneton and OHKOs with Flamethrower, in the event it does outpace your Pokémon, it can only 2HKO with Thunderbolt. Steelix has a chance to survive Flamethrower/Aura Sphere but Ice Fang is only a 4HKO. Bastidon has a chance to 2HKO with Stone Edge, but that's not the main problem here. Metal Burst will be lethal in the event that Aura Sphere fails to OHKO, use Shock Wave first in order to chip it down to avoid this fatal outcome. * '''Saturn (Lake Valor): The main threat Golbat has to deploy against you is Toxic and Confuse Ray as Shock Wave 2HKOs while it is doing scratch damage at best. Flamethrower is enough to do in Bronzor, no issues should be present as Rock Tomb does barely anything in the event it lives. Meanwhile Toxicroak dies to Air Slash, or in the event it lives, does a third with Poison Jab and then is KO'd. * Mars (Lake Verity): Her Golbat is literally the same as Saturn's, expect it has the inferior Supersonic to fish for confusion with and Bronzor is also similar enough to make no difference. Pack a Chesto berry to deal with Purugly and Aura Sphere away. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): '''Despite type-disadvantage, Togekiss can reliably deal with Sneasel, taking only 30% from Ice Shard before detonating it with Aura Sphere. While Piloswine needs a critical hit with a full power Avalanche in order to OHKO Togekiss, Flamethrower also misses out on the OHKO without a boosting item but both this and Aura Sphere do the job with the Choice Specs equipped. Abomasnow is KO'd by Flamethrower regardless of item choice before it does anything. While Specs Flamethrower is a OHKO against Froslass, you will be contesting Snow Cloak's evasion boost and Blizzard being a 2HKO if you choose to go do this route, best avoided, even if Togekiss theoretically wins. * '''Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Sneasel's Ice Punch is a likely 2HKO, which makes a critical hit a dangerous proposition. Most of the time however, Togekiss will endure and OHKO back with Aura Sphere/Flamethrower. Psychic is a likely OHKO against Crobat when Togekiss is wearing its glasses and a 2HKO without, meanwhile it struggles to do much back through Poison Fang and Air Cutter. Honchkrow is 3HKO'd by Air Slash while Drill Peck does the same in response. The main difference is that Togekiss is faster and Air Slash probably has a 60% chance to cause the target to flinch. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Oh hey its literally a higher leveled version of his previous fight, anything that worked there, works here. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): One of the Bronzor have Rock Slide while the other has Light Screen, meanwhile Munchlax is doing nothing on your side of the field. Pick what you want to deal with more and torch it with Specs Flamethrower, even if Light Screen goes up, the other one is 2HKO'd anyway. If locked into Flamethrower with Light Screen on the opposing side of the field, Togekiss will need to switch out against the twin Golbat. Although it can relatively comfortably deal with them through Psychic if not choice locked. Note that if you want a better partner than Munchlax, Aura Sphere is a 2HKO. Onto the their aces, Purugly is the exact same as last time for Togekiss, expect now it is backed up by Skuntank, if both Night Slash and Slash crit, Togekiss is in for a rough ride. * Cyrus (Distortion World): '''Houndoom is a relatively easy target as Aura Sphere 2HKOs in contrast to Flamethrower's 3HKO. If you've kept Shock Wave this long, it was with the intention of frying his Gyarados with it, scoring a 2HKO. It does have the ability to 3HKO with Ice Fang so be careful. Honchkrow is still 3HKO'd by Air Slash while Drill Peck does the same in response. The main difference once again is that Togekiss is faster and Air Slash probably has a 60% chance to cause the target to flinch. It's the same story with Crobat, with Psychic being a certain 2HKO in comparison to Cross Poison's 5HKO. Thankfully Weavile needs a critical in order to ensure the 2HKO between Fake Out and Ice Punch, allowing Togekiss to blow it up with Aura Sphere in a pinch, although there are Pokémon better suited to this role. * '''Giratina (Distortion World): '''With an immunity to Shadow Force and Ominous Wind, combined with its good bulk, Togekiss serves as a decent check to most of Giratina's options, and is a valid switch in to absorb Shadow Force. It can only actually manage a 3HKO with Dragon Claw, something Togekiss can easily match with Shadow Ball. While the floating fort will need healing, and Ancientpower proccing a stat boost will make use of the Master Ball necessary, this is not a bad choice for handing the banished one. * '''Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): No. Togekiss does not have Earth Power in order to cheese its way through a fight it does not belong in. * Rival (Pokémon League): Air Slash Heracross, Infernape, Roserade and Torterra into submission once more. Floatzel is 2HKO'd by Air Slash and can only 4HKO with Ice Fang, the main threat here is the flinch chance. Staraptor is a similar story with Close Combat, no issues here. Empoleon is looking for a 4HKO with Brine, meanwhile Aura Sphere once more is a 2HKO. Aura Sphere is a 3HKO on Snorlax, and Body Slam's paralysis chance makes its 4HKO significantly more threatening then it should be. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Air Slash Yanmega, Heracross and Vespiquen. Now torch Scizor. With four out of the five done he sends in something that is not a Bug-type, Drapion. Regardless, Air Slash is a 2HKO while Ice Fang is a 3HKO. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): With the Choice Specs attached, Togekiss can 2HKO Whiscash with Air Slash, while it can only 4HKO back with Aqua Tail. Choice locked individuals will have to switch out though, as Rhypherior threatens it with STAB Rock Wrecker. If not choiced, Air Slash is a 3HKO on Whiscash but Water Pulse is a certain OHKO on Golem and extremely likely to do the same to Rhypherior uninvested, with minimal evs required to ensure the KO. note that these calcs are out of sand as they are likely to be sent in before Hippowdon to take advantage of their resistances to Flying. In regards to the hippo, Water Pulse is a likely 2HKO while Stone Edge has a small chance to do the same. Even with Sandstorm chip damage this does not change but be wary of Critical hits, even though Togekiss is faster. Air Slash and Water Pulse are 2HKOs on Gliscor while Ice/Thunder Fang is a potential 3HKO in sand. This is not an issue. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): '''Choice Specs Air Slash 2HKOs Houndoom, and it will probably spend the first of those turns setting up Sunny Day to have a 3HKO with Flamethrower. Flareon can 2HKO between sun boosted Overheat and Giga Impact, the problem with is strategy here is that Togekiss does the same with Air Slash faster. Rapidash is also 2HKO'd by Air Slash, however it is faster and 2HKOs with Flare Blitz in sun. There is a decent chance depending on damage rolls that Flare Blitz's recoil will bring it into OHKO range for Air Slash however. Air Slash may OHKO Infernape, but Togekiss cannot have taken prior damage if Sunny Day is still in effect, as Flare Blitz will kill on a critical hit. It is significantly more manageable outside of weather as it drops to being a 3HKO. Last up is Magmortar. Thunderbolt has a chance to 2HKO while Specs Air Slash is certain. Only engage if Togekiss has more than 128 speed however. * '''Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Choice Specs Shadow Ball OHKOs Mr. Mime and if you outsped Magmortar earlier, this should not get the chance to set up screens. Espeon will outspeed. However Psychic has only a 46% chance to 3HKO while Shadow Ball is gambling on a 69% chance to 1HKO. Togekiss locked into Shadow Ball are able to 3HKO Bronzong, the problem is that it will start setting up Calm Mind. Switch out and let something else handle it, Togekiss is able to OHKO it with Flamethrower if choiced however, so keep that in mind when it is coming in and Togekiss was not your lead. Alakazam 3HKOs with Psychic, however Choice Specs Shadow Ball is once more a OHKO. A critical Stone Edge from Gallade will OHKO your Pokémon and you'll need to switch out if locked to get access to Air Slash being a OHKO when boosted. Realistically, it is best to send in a physical wall to contend with this one. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): '''Choice Specs allows Togekiss to 2HKO Spiritomb with Air Slash. Meanwhile the Ghost/Dark-type is aiming for a 4/5HKO back. Lucario perishes to boosted Flamethrower but Stone Edge will OHKO if it crits. Roserade also falls to Air Slash or Flamethrower. The mirror match with her own Togekiss is fun as you outdamage it with Choice Specs. Just have more than 130 speed to avoid Air Slash related problems. Milotic has Mirror Coat and is really bulky on the special side, best avoided for safety reasons. Lastly Garchomp, it is faster, is only 3HKO'd by specs Air Slash and 2HKOs with Stone Edge, do not engage. * '''Post-Game: '''While the double battle against Flint and Volkner is best avoided on the threat of electrical induced death, Togekiss is pretty solid after clearing the Elite Four, it mainly just carries on doing what it had been up to prior. Moves Togepi's initial moveset consists of only '''Growl and Charm. Togepi learns Metronome at level 6, which can be unexpectedly useful and fun, but it also carries the risk of copying one of the self-KOing moves that are very dreaded by nuzlockers. It then gets Sweet Kiss at level 10, which should replace Growl; Togepi can go to great lengths with paralysis support, and confusion only helps its role as an annoyer/tank. Following on with the support moves, Togepi and Togetic both get Yawn at 15, which is fantastic when paired with Protect from the Veilstone Dept. Store, and very useful even without, both for fighting and for catching. Encore comes at level 19, but should be ignored. Follow Me, at level 24, should also be given up on. The next useful move comes at level 28, again for both Pokémon, and it is Wish: while not generally very useful for runs with unlimited healing, it is great for those with limited healing and/or Set mode players, especially when Togetic needs a safer switch-in to a teammate: Togetic can Wish upon the switch and hopefully make the incoming teammate's HP replenish. However, with Togetic's relatively low base HP, Wish will usually not work fantastically. AncientPower comes at 33, and is a fairly good move for coverage purposes, as well as having an actually decent chance of triggering its overpowered side effect if Togetic has Serene Grace. Everything else is not really worthy of attention or mention: Safeguard at 37 is outclassed by prevention and healing, Baton Pass at 42 has nothing much to offer with the Togepi line's lack of stat-boosting moves, and Double-Edge and Last Resort, at 46 and 51 respectively, work off the wrong offensive stat and would only serve any sort of purpose on a Hustle specimen. The evolution into Togetic also opens up the possibility of learning Magical Leaf through the Move Reminder. If Togetic is meant to learn this move, it should do so before evolving into Togekiss, as Togekiss has no access to it. On the other hand, the evolution into Togekiss offers four whole new options, all available through the Move Reminder once again: Sky Attack, ExtremeSpeed, Aura Sphere and Air Slash. The first two are good for Hustle, and the last two are excellent for any specially oriented Togekiss, which is easily the vast majority of Togekiss, if not the entirety of them. Togekiss has the TM range you would expect from an Normal-type Pokémon. Flamethrower and Fire Blast provide a powerful options for the egg bird to cut through Steel-types prior to picking up Aura Sphere. Serene Grace also doubles the burn chance, which is fun. Shadow Ball serves a way to punch through Psychic and Ghost-types. Roost is a way for Togekiss to deal with damage in a no healing item run and lets it dodge potentially dangerous Rock, Electric or Ice-type moves directed at it. Water Pulse increases the suffering one can potentially inflict on the AI through a Serene Grace enhanced 60% confusion chance. Psychic is a way to contest with Poison-types as well. Shock Wave is an amusing option to beat up stray Gyarados and other assorted Flying-types. The last entry of the special roster is Grass Knot, also worth considering. For support sets, Togekiss gets both Reflect and Light Screen, and is excellent at using them thanks to its very good defensive stats; with Light Screen up, nearly no special move whatsoever can scratch it. Lastly, for any Togekiss carrying Yawn and/or Wish, Protect is an obvious choice. Hustle sets will of course want Aerial Ace, and there are also other options such as Brick Break and Return, as well as the tutored move Zen Headbutt, but even a Hustle Togekiss will generally deal more damage with a special set rather than a physical one, and Aura Sphere is available too. Drain Punch is also a competent option for Hustle sets, due to its health restoring properties, even though it is weaker than Aura Sphere and Brick Break. Through move tutors, Togekiss also gets access to Ominous Wind, in the event that the Shadow Ball TM was already spent on another Pokémon. Togetic also gains from Air Cutter, though it is only worth considering if Togetic is not going to evolve further at any point in time, as Togetic has no other special Flying moves available and Togekiss' Air Slash completely outclasses it. Recommended movesets: Standard: Air Slash, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse/Grass Knot, Shadow Ball/Psychic/Flamethrower Hustle: Extremespeed, Aerial Ace, Zen Headbutt, Drain Punch Support: Light Screen, Reflect, Wish, Air Slash Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: Electric- and Rock-types are both answered by Ground-types very well. Since Ground-types are weak to Ice, though, and this would overlap with Togekiss' own Ice weakness, a dual Ground-type which is neutral to Ice moves is the best possible option; if this is not possible, then a standard Ground-type will do. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Torterra, Golem, Steelix, Gastrodon and Garchomp * Steel-types: 'Togekiss are well complemented by Steel-types, which offer further Rock coverage as well as good moves to hit Ice-type Pokémon. They are especially useful in tandem with Rock-type teammates, in order to cover all of Togekiss' weaknesses. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Empoleon, Steelix, Magnezone, Scizor and Bastidon * '''Fast hitters: Togekiss is fast enough to hit first when it matters, but there are times where going first is crucial. This becomes particularly apparent when nearly everything is carrying Stone Edge to 2HKO Togekiss before it can deal with the threat. Therefore it is advisable that it is accompanied by Pokémon able to remove these potential dangers. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Infernape, Alakazam, Roserade, Gengar, Floatzel and Jolteon Other Togepi's stats Togetic's stats Togekiss' stats * What Nature do I want? Modest for Serene Grace, and probably Quiet or Brave for Hustle, though Serene Grace is best. This line is highly unlikely to ever need its Attack and its special movepool is nothing short of great. * Which Ability do I want? Serene Grace, without a doubt. Some crazy sets are doable with Hustle as well, but with generally mediocre rendition. Serene Grace is amazing instead. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Evolve Togepi as soon as possible, it needs the stat boost in order to survive Sinnoh. Togetic can be evolved at any time from when you get access to the Shiny Stone, however Togekiss does significantly better against Maylene and Wake than its previous stage does and no later than Bryon. * How good is the Togepi line in a Nuzlocke? It is, once evolved into Togekiss, utterly broken for the majority of the game. Its high stats make it incredibly powerful and resilient all the way up to the Elite Four. Even then, while the damage it takes becomes more noticeable, it is still able to put in a large amount of work against all of them. This is without mentioning its diverse movepool, allowing for you to tailor your Togekiss to suit your needs. The only reason it is not five stars overall is that Togepi sucks and may take a while to evolve and Togetic is somewhat underwhelming. It requires babying to ascend, but once it does it will not let you down. Togepi's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Steel, Fire, Rock, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Psychic Togetic's and Togekiss' type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Electric, Ice * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses